thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141029133137/@comment-24481972-20141029174141
Aiming into the shadows, I feel myself shaking in fear. I must believe I can do it. But what if I can't? I wish I didn't think that. With that thought, the Droki ambush me. They hold my limbs back and I see my bow collapse to the ground. I can't do anything. This is the end. But I can't... I can't lose hope. I need something. Anything. Reaching out, I find the waterfall calling out to me. Next thing I know, I am before it, watching someone that looks like Borgoris, except darker, walk away. "Hey!" I shout, knowing that I will catch his attention. He turns around slowly and his eyes catch my bow. How did that get there? "The bow," He says. "Give it to me. Now." "Very well." I say, tossing the bow in the air. While he's distracted from trying to catch the bow, I ram into him with my shoulder, the blow cataclysmic. I catch my bow and slide it back into my quiver, while walking over to the black badger. He staggers to get up after my attack and, after a while, he succeeds. "You cannot do this to me!" He exclaims. "I am the elder that will destroy all!" "No thank you." I say. "I already have one Dark Lord to deal with." And with that, I take out an arrow and stab his heart. A surprised look crosses his face. Almost too surprised. Like he thinks he's invincible. "You wounded me..." He trails off. "That must mean you're The --" Before he can finish, he disappears with a puff of black magic. I wish he was dead but I have a strong feeling that it's quite the opposite. Turning back around, I'm surprised to see Salinor before me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, though I'm not sure I want to know. "The labyrinth. It's going to collapse. We must evacuate. I'm afraid the others will die." He says. "Wait! Don't you think there's another option?" I ask. "What if we could save them. I felt a little bit of light magic when I came in here so I know you did too. I just ask this the one time, Salinor. Will you please lend me your power?" He stands there for a moment, hesitating. Finally, he reaches his claw out and my dagger shoots out of my satchel, instantly transforming. He grasps the giant sword in his hand, inserting even greater power into it. "Arconn Silversmith," He says. "Do you swear you shall use the power of your assigned, mighty dragon only in the name of good?" "I do." I reply. With my agreement, Salinor touches the blade to my shoulder. Silver armor begins to spread over my body, matching Salinor's color. He hands me back the sword, and I immediately know what to do. I stab it into the ground, causing pillars of light to shine from the ground, buying us more time. I smile at my work, knowing I saved lives. Or I think. I ask Salinor to take me back to the others, my armor still applied.